It is generally known that iron oxide containing catalysts are used in dehydrogenation reactions e.g., the conversion of ethylbenzene into styrene.
A number of catalysts have been described which are based on iron oxide, potassium oxide, together with other promoters such as cerium, chromium, molybdenum and calcium.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,706 issued July 17, 1984, is disclosed a dehydrogenation catalyst mainly based on iron and an alkali metal, a rare earth metal and calcium as promoters, and a process for dehydrogenation making use of the catalyst, e.g., a process for the preparation of styrene. Further prior art has also been discussed in the said U.S. patent application.